the_dragons_call_campaignfandomcom-20200215-history
Sherringate
The second largest town of Esmere, Sherringate has many features of a typical city with a grand marketplace, shops, temples and inns. It also has a large library with a specialisation in ancient magical artefacts. Story Significance Act 1 Sherringate is where the campaign started. Haven and Eristede noticed Cassia running through the marketplace in tears. After accidentally visiting The Dancing Duke on vague information-gathering (resulting in Haven being chatted up by the dwarf inkeeper Noah) they found Cassia's husband, Noel comforting her at their inn The Silver Starling. They found out that Cassia's goods had been stolen from her caravan overnight by kobolds, and they offered a reward for the return of their supples. Haven and Eristede went to find help around town and so two adventurers became four with the recruitment of Blin and Tyrion. Upon their victorious return, Mayor Malken rewarded the party with curing potions and informed them of big trouble going on in Leonore, the capital city, due to a near-successful attempt on Queen Arietta's life. This was why the kingdom was low on militiamen everywhere, as many soldiers and guards had been recalled back to the city. He wrote the party a letter of reccomendation to show to Leonore's City Watch, knowing that they could use adventurers' aid, and the party could use the money. Noel and Cassia also thanked the party and said that they were welcome to stay at their inn for free should they ever want to return. On their way to the capital city, the party rescued a merchant, Ubayd and his caravan from a goblin attack. He gave them a lift to the capital city, and recommended that if they wanted to find Haven's missing brother through magical means they could seek out the Arcane Brotherhood who could cast divination magic. He told them to say hello to Mistress Sophina for him. Story Significance Act 2 With a new mission and two new party members, the party journeyed to the Sherringate Library to find the town had been evacuated and occupied by skeleton warriors, mummies and other unholy creatures. As there were so many, the party cleared the town and took refuge in The Silver Starling, where they found Noel hiding. He explained that one day a dark figure walked into the city and scared the population away with his army of undead. However this person only seemed to have interest in the library, which started to resonate an evil aura since he stepped inside. The party took shelter at the inn overnight and then retook the library but as they reached the highest floor, the dark figure had already begun torching the place, setting fire to the books and shelves. Alberich noticed that the mysterious person was a disciple of Lamashtu, the chaotic evil rival to his goddess, Desna. A battle ensued but as the evil cleric escaped he dropped something. This scrap of parchment was an invitation letter to a special black market auction of a powerful magic item, but the letter was torn and so the party were unable to discern any more from it. After retrieving the Brass Orb of Dragonkind the party stopped off by Sherringate on their way back to Leonore. A travelling circus happened to be also in town, staying for a few days. Haven was chatted up by a human bard, much to her annoyance. She shrugged him off several times although he showered her with bad poetry. The party woke next morning to find the Orb missing - it had been stolen in the middle of the night. Casting detection magic, D'hargo discerned that the trail led to the circus tent where a show was taking place this morning. The party barged in on the performance demanding for answers. Instead of stopping the show however, they let loose their animals, acrobats and spellcasters to deal with the party, inspired by the bard who had been after Haven. Successfully subduing all the performers the party found out that Blin, their previous companion, had taken the Orb back to Corrowton under orders from Argent, the Thieves' Guildmaster. Known Locations Marketplace The Dancing Duke (inn) - dirty, rugged The Silver Starling (inn) - quite clean, cheerful Temple of Sarenrae Local NPC's Cassia - human adult, chubby, innocent Innkeeper Noel - human adult, average build, ordinary Innkeeper Noah - dwarf adult, cheeky, playful Mayor Malken - human middle-aged, eccentric Brother Reyn Category:World Category:Esmere